Machine type communication (MTC), or alternately machine to machine (M2M) communication, is a form of data communication which may involve one or more devices or entities that may communicate without human interaction. Respective communication networks may include any number of MTC capable devices. Metering devices or tracking devices may be examples of MTC devices. As used herein, the term user equipment (UE), Mobile Station (MS), and Wireless Transmit/Receive Unit (WTRU) may include MTC devices.
Machine type communications may use an MTC Server, which may alternately be referred to as an M2M Server. A M2M server may collect data or control information from MTC devices. A M2M server may also send data and other information to M2M devices. MTC devices may communicate via 3GPP networks such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) networks, Worldwide Interoperability for microwave Access (WiMAX) networks, and the like.